priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit Heart Fancy Coord
(ラビットハートファンシー) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Fantasy Time. This coord has been first worn by Yui Yumekawa in Episode 148. It resembles the Rabbit Heart Mint Coord, Rabbit Heart Raspberry Coord, and the Rabbit Heart Sky Blue Coord. User Coord Highlights For their first duet performance, these new coords are a much-loved design from Miss Yui's Fantasy Time. '' ''For a duet performance, it's gotta be matching coords, with a different color for each! '' Appearance Tops A white top with pastel yellow scallop piping on each side of the torso. Fuchsia fabric with a lighter piece of lace rests on top of it, accenting the pale fuchsia pieces of fabric sewn together to form the sleeves. Pastel yellow coloring rests in the middle of the torso with four fuchsia gem hearts to accent the frill trim. Two layers of pastel yellow and sky blue material circles the collar, adorned with violet and yellow beads and a colorful four-petal ribbon made from violet, pale yellow, and white fabric. The white fabric has pink hearts, the violet has white dots, and the yellow has fuchsia dots, and resting in the middle of the bow is a click with four stars, two sky blue, two indigo, along with fuchsia hands. A purple ribbon ties around the neck. Comes with white sleeves that has pastel yellow finger tips and lining. Both are adorned with a violet and sky blue ornament. Bottoms A lavender skirt with a fuchsia heart lined with white frills, resting above a purple scallop detail and hearts. Sewn on top of the skirt is sheer, bunched up sky blue fabric, while violet and yellow beads line the pastel rainbow ruffle trim on the bottom. In the center is pastel yellow fabric accent by lilac and pale blue, along with a cyan gem chain and a pattern of fuchsia and diamond gem hearts. Sewn to the corner is a light blue striped ribbon with thin pastel yellow lines and a pink gem heart in the center, resting over violet material. Shoes Lavender shoes with thin fabric lined in pale yellow frills wrapped around the foot to match the pastel yellow platform bottom. A single, sky blue gem heart is sewn to the middle. Inches above the ankle is a white scallop cuff with pastel yellow detail, a light blue bow with fuchsia dots, and a pair of pastel bunny ears. Comes with white tights that have indigo dot lines accent by sky blue, fuchsia, and pastel yellow ribbon. Accessory White to pastel yellow gradient bunny ears with pink coloring inside. A light blue ribbon with thin pastel lines is attached to them with a pink gem heart in the middle of violet fabric. Game ' ''' is a Lovely type Super Rare Coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It first appeared in the 2017 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord DA sTLEUwAAp67U.jpg 5-L4.png Official Arts Anime Screenshots ITPP8187.jpg ITPP8188.jpg ITPP8194.jpg ITPP8195.jpg ITPP8196.jpg ITPP8197.jpg ITPP8199.jpg ITPP8200.jpg ITPP8201.jpg ITPP8202.jpg ITPP8203.jpg ITPP8204.jpg ITPP8205.jpg ITPP8206.jpg ITPP8207.jpg ITPP8209.jpg ITPP8210.jpg ITPP8211.jpg ITPP8212.jpg ITPP8213.jpg ITPP8214.jpg ITPP8215.jpg ITPP8216.jpg ITPP8217.jpg ITPP8219.jpg ITPP8220.jpg ITPP8222.jpg ITPP8224.jpg ITPP8226.jpg ITPP8227.jpg ITPP8228.jpg ITPPOP113.jpg Arcade Lala and Yui Arcade.png Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Fantasy Time Category:2017 Series Promotional Coords Category:Promotional Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Yui Coord Category:Anime Category:Coord Box Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1